


The Unexpected Princess || Luke Hemmings

by Reesepeice



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, ashton irwin - Fandom, calum hood - Fandom, luke hemmings - Fandom, michael clifford - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reesepeice/pseuds/Reesepeice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was just trying not to be me for once, Luke." "That's not the point. You lied and I believed that lie."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. London

I walked through Coach and looked at the bags. I had my body guards carrying four bags each with shoes in them, along with dresses and other such things. I looked at a bag and then out it back on the shelf with a sigh.  
"Is everything alright ma'am?" Gus, my top body guard, asked.  
"I am fine. Thank you Gus," I said with a smile. I turned around and saw photographers on my ass. I turned back around and looked at the group of body guards there were standing there.  
"Alright. I am ready to go back," I said turning around and walking out of Coach and to the black SUV. I ignored the photographers and the questions as I got into the back. I looked out of the window and smiled at Kyle, another body guard, as he put the bags in the back and sat down next to me.  
I leaned back in my seat and shook my head. "Is everything alright ma'am?" Kyle asked.  
"I am fine. Thank you Kyle for asking," I said smiling. I looked out of the window and then back at the street in front of us. It wasn't long before we pulled into the building that was looked going by so many people. Good and bad.  
"We have reached the nest," Kyle said into his sleeve. I waited for the car to stop and then waited for Kyle to open the door and let me out. Once I was able to walk out I grabbed as many bags as I could and walked into the White House. I walked right up the stairs and to the room that I called my bedroom.  
Kyle and Gus walked in with me and placed the rest of my shopping bags on the floor in my closet. "Why do you insist on shopping so much?" Kyle chuckled.  
"It makes me feel better," I shrugged before laying down on my bed. I looked out of the window at Washington D.C. and sighed. "Can one of you tell me when this gets better?"  
"This is it," Gus said. "And you know it."  
"It's so boring. Campaigns, acting properly, getting judged, balls. I just want a normal life," I huffed. I knew that it was typical for the President of the United States's daughter to want to be free, but no one acts knew about the pain. The pain of not being able to go to parties or being able to go hang out with friends.  
"Your father wants to speak with you," Gus said opening the door.  
I gasped. "The President of the United States has time to speak to his daughter?"  
Gus and Kyle tried not to smile as I walked in of my room and toward the Oval Office. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to open the door. I walked in and smiled with I saw my father behind his desk. "Sweetheart," he said smiling.  
"Hello daddy," I said sitting down on the couch and crossing my legs. "What could possibly be so urgent that you had time to see me before lunch?"  
"I am needed in London and I have decided to take you with me this time," he said smiling. "You have mopped around ever since we lost your mother and it's time to come with me and not go shopping."  
"To London," I said smiling. I nodded. "As long as I can cut the body guards down to one and I he to go out with some friends."  
"Four guards, and what friends?" My father countered.  
"Two guards or none," I said smiling. "Lana and Samantha. I met them at the governor's ball."  
"Two guards, Kyle and Gus, and those are the only two people," my father said smiling.  
"Deal," I said smiling. My father nodded and then looked at his computer, it had just beeped.  
"I have to take this," He said smiling at me.  
"I know the drill," I said walking toward the door. I walked out and backed down to my room. I walked into my closet and grabbed my suitcase. I was not going to stay I some building while my dad was out. I had a plan and I was actually going to enjoy myself.  
*  
"AH!" Lana yelled as we walked into my room.  
"I cannot believe your dad lets you walk around without body guards," I laughed.  
"Please, I wish I had some safety when creepy guys were around," Samantha said sitting on my bed.  
"Please it is so annoying," I said opening my suite case. I turned to Kyle and Gus and smiled. "Sorry guys. You're great."  
"We know," Kyle said smiling. I laughed and grabbed a short dress.  
"Where do I get one of these?" Lana asked looking at Gus and Kyle. She seductivly but her lip and smiled at Gus and Kyle. Gus shifted and then looked at me.  
"Become the presidents daughter," I laughed walking into the bathroom.  
"Come on. The wig is ready," Samantha said. I quickly for dressed and them walked back out.  
"Kyle. Gus. Leave. I will see you at dinner," I said walking up to the door. I waited until I heard the door close I walk out. I walked out and looked at Lana and Samantha.  
"Holy shit," Lana said smiling. "You look hot."  
"And you're going to look even better with dirty blonde hair," Samantha said smiling. I was supposed to die my hair but I couldn't. My mom and I had the same hair and it was the last thing that made me feel close to her. I just couldn't bring myself to do it.  
"I just want to get this on and then leave and then be back for dinner," I said nodding. I sat down and Samantha put the long bob, blonde wig on. I smiled. I couldn't even tell that it was me.  
Lana put some makeup on, making my eye pop and my lips look like a nice, dark pink. "Beautiful," Lana said smiling. "Now take your necklace off.  
"Nope. Not going to," I said my head. Lana sighed and put some earrings on and then a bracelet.  
"Alright let's go," Samantha said opening the door. She looked out of the room and then nodded. I walked out and looked around, making sure no one saw me. Lana walked past me, making me hurry to the elevator. We got into the elevator and went down a couple floors before the elevator stopped.  
The doors opened and a few more people walked in. One person bumped into me, knocking me sideways. "Sorry," he said.  
"It's fine," I said smiling. He didn't recognize me, and that made me feel successful. Once the elevator got to the ground level we all rushed out and went outside. Lana, Samantha, and I rushed to the Funky Buddha. Lana convinced Samantha and I to go with her because One Direction went there a lot and she had once seen Harry and they really hit it off, and he texted her asking her to show up.  
I needed a night out and Samantha didn't have anything better to do. We walked past the people and into the club. I almost got stopped but Lana convinced him to let me in. "This is amazing," I laughed as we walked into the club.  
"What is?" Lana asked.  
"The fact that no one recognizes me," I laughed as we walked toward the bar. I looked around, happy that no one actually notice who I was.  
"You have to take time off sweetie," Samantha said smiling. "Or else it gets to you."  
"I can defiantly say that it gets to you," I laughed as I was hands a shot. "What is this?"  
"Who cares. Drink," Lana said smiling. We counted to three am threw back our shots, letting the liquor warm us. "Come on. Let's dance."  
I laughed as we moved through the crowd dancing. After a while of that this guy was getting too close to me and it made me uncomfortable. I told the others that I would see them in a  
bit and walked over to the bar. I ordered a beer and leaned up against the counter.  
I looked at the time, making sure I was back before seven. I took a sip of beer and looked back at the dance floor, smiling when I saw Lana and Samantha with Harry. "Drinking alone?" Someone asked walking up.  
I turned and smiled, relieved that it wasn't the guy from the dance floor. "Yeah, but just a beer. I usually drink hard liquor with people."  
"Regardless, no one should drink alone," He said ordering a beer. "I'm  
Calum. Calum Hood."  
"Ah from 5 Seconds of Summer," O said nodding. "Nice to meet you."  
"What's your name?" He asked smiling.  
"Oh right. How rude of me. I'm Kassandra," I said. Of course my name was not actually Kassandra. My mother names me Katherine after her mom, my grandmother.  
"Pretty name," Calum said smiling. "So, Kassandra, I am here with some mates. If you would like you could join us."  
I looked back at Lana and Samantha and then turned to Calum. "I would love to actually."  
Calum smiled and nodded. He led over to a couple more guys, and I only recognized Michael. Only because I loved the way he changed his hair. "Guys this is Kassandra. She was drinking alone and I told her that wasn't right," Calum said sitting down. I sat down next to him and smiled. I didn't know they were going to he just guys, I though they would have girls with them.  
"Hi, I'm Ashton, this is Michael and Luke," Ashton said shaking my hand. I smiled and then took a sip.  
"Harry is here," Michael said. "And he is dancing with someone."  
"Yeah that's my friend, Lana," I chimed in. They looked at me and then back at Lana.  
"Is the other girl a friend of yours?" Michael asked.  
"That's Samantha," I said nodding. I took another long sip of beer. I turned toward Luke and saw him chuckling at me. I looked toward the exit and saw Kyle and Gus walking in.  
"I should get going," I said standing up.  
"But you just got here," Calum said.  
"What time is it?" I asked.  
"Almost six," Luke said. He stood up and grabbed my hand, pulling me toward the back entrance.  
"Where are we going?" I asked.  
"Well I noticed that you saw something that spooked you while you were looking at the entrance, and the only other entrance is the back entrance," Luke said. "So I am doing you a solid. Where do you want to go?"  
"What do you mean?" I asked looking at him.  
"Where do you want to go? Dinner, a film, dessert, anywhere. I am buying," Luke said as we reached the alley in the back.  
"I don't even know you," I said letting go of his hand.  
"You could get to know me," Luke asked as we walked down the alley. "Your accent is American. I can tell that you are new."  
"Just got here," I said as we reached the street.  
"Why are you here?" Luke asked as we walked toward a pub.  
"My dad has a conference and he took me with him," I said smiling. "We have to go to that Presidential Ball thing."  
"Ah, so your one of those important peoples' daughters," Luke said nodding.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked looking at him.  
"I mean you don't have any body guards so you must not be in danger," Luke laughed.  
"So you're saying that I am not important?" I asked.  
"No," Luke laughed. "You're hit not as big as the President of the United States of America's daughter."  
I gave him an uneasy smile. "That's a relief."  
"I may see you there though," Luke said looking at me. "We might play there. Which will be fun for us."  
"Nice," I said nodding. "Lana and Samantha are going to be there."  
Luke nodded. We walked past the pub and toward the London Eye. "This place is amazing."  
"It is pretty neat," Luke said smiling. We walked to the edge of the bridge and looked down at the water. "You still haven't told me where you want to go."  
"The moon," I laughed.  
"Are you a light weight?" Luke asked.  
"What? No. I really want to go to the moon," I laughed.  
"That's isn't exactly probable. Not within the amount of time this date will last," Luke said looking at his phone.  
"So this is a date?" I asked looking at him.  
"Do you want it to be a date?" Luke asked looking over at me.  
"Luke Hemmings, I don't even know you," I said standing up straight. "You don't even know me. How do you know that you even like me?"  
"I don't. I know that you're beautiful and funny and a nice person," Luke said. "I know that you have a wall up and I am just spending time with you."  
"You think that I'm beautiful?" I asked looking at my reflection in the water. I touched my fake hair and smiled. No one even told that I was beautiful when I was the President's daughter.  
"Yeah," Luke said smiling. "I think that you're some kind of beautiful."  
"Some kind?" I asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Now wait a moment, Kassandra. I don't even know you," Luke tried to say without laughing but we both ended up laughed.  
"Thank you for taking me out of the Funky Buddha," I said as Luke and I started to walk again.  
"What scared you? I didn't know if it was that guy that was following you into the dance floor or something else," Luke asked looking at me. My mouth dropped and I turned to Luke. He looked at me and laughed. "Yes I spotted you earlier. I actually told Calum to go talk to you and get you to come over to us."  
"You are sneaky," I laughed. Eventually Luke and I got a drink and sat down outside just talking about Luke's life in London. We didn't aNt to get into anything specific because we didn't even know each other. As we left Luke's phone went off and he pulled his phone out to answer his call. I noticed that it was five minutes until seven and I wasn't supposed to be out.  
As Luke talked on the phone I looked around. I saw the hotel and dashed. I didn't even know if Luke saw me or not. I didn't care. As I ran I stumbled as I took my shoes off. I ran all the way down the street and to the hotel where I took the elevator up.  
Kyle and Gus knew that I was gone because they were at the Funky Buddha. If I wasn't in my room my father would not be taking me on any trips anytime soon. I hit the floor button several times, trying to get the elevator to move faster. I pulled my phone out and saw that it was a minute until seven. The doors opened am I rushed down to my room.  
I unlocked the door and ran into the bathroom, throwing my shoes on the floor and then throwing my wig into a bag. I quickly changed into some skinny jeans and a band T-shirt. "She's not here," Gus said walking in.  
I poked my head out and smiled at him. "Of course I am."  
"You weren't minutes ago," Kyle said looking at me and then at Gus.  
"I was at the pool," I smiled. "Getting some beautiful sights of London from the hotel."  
"Look, Katie, your father can't make it for dinner," Kyle said with sad eyes. "So call up Lana and Samantha again and go out. We will be right behind you."  
"Thanks Kyle, but I think I am just going to stay in tonight," I said trying to hide the disappointment. Kyle and Gus smiled at me before walking out of my room, closing the doors behind them. I sighed and walked over to the window. I walked out onto the balcony and looked over the edge. I smiled when I saw Luke walking around with Michael now.  
My phone buzzed and I saw Lana sent me a text asking where I was. I smiled and looked back down before walking into my hotel room and telling her about my night. One the would probably never happen again.


	2. Meeting Again

I listened to my dad type on his computer and sighed. I texted Lana and Samantha but they hadn't responded. "Why don't you go out and do something?" Dad asked.  
"Because I have two body guards watching following me and counting how many breaths I take," I said shaking my head as I tore another little piece of paper off and let it fall into the trash him.  
"Kyle and Gus aren't that bad," Dad said looking at him.  
"And we dot count how many breaths you take," Kyle said shaking his head.  
"I'm sorry for over exaggerating," I said rolling my eyes. I grabbed my phone and smiled when I saw Lana texted back wanting to do something.  
"Dad, can I go to the Peace Parade with Lana and Samantha?" I asked standing up.  
"When is it?" He asked not looking up from his piece of paper.  
"After the Presidential Ball," I said standing up on the top of my toes.  
"Alright. Where is it?" He asked.  
I hesitated. "In Amsterdam, the Netherlands," I said playing with my necklace. My dad stopped what he was doing and looked at me.  
"Katie, you know that I would love for you to go but you are not going to Berlin I attended. Not even with just Kyle and Gus," He said. "That's my final answer now please stop."  
I sighed and walked out of the office, down the hall, and to my room. I quickly changed into my clothes before walking out and to the elevator. I had slipped my wig in my bad before leaving so I could change if I slipped away. Kyle and Gus followed me to a Starbucks where I met Lana and Samantha.  
"What happened to you last night?" Lana asked as she hugged me. "And why did Luke asked Harry about my friend names Kassandra?"  
"I met 5 Seconds of Summer last night," I said smiling as I nodded. "And I told them that my name was Kassandra."  
"So they don't know you're the president's daughter?" Samantha asked. I looked around and saw several people taking pictures of me. I looked back at Samantha and shook my head. "Well, come on then. Let's get your wig on and then sneak out the back."  
I laughed as we walked into the bathroom. It didn't take to long to put the wig on. Once it was on I changed my top and put on some different earrings. Once I was done we snuck out of the back an right past Kyle, who was standing at the Starbucks door.  
"Come on. Let's go to the pub," Lana laughed. I linked arms with them as we made our way down the street, enjoying my freedom.  
"What did your dad say about the Peace Parade?" Samantha asked.  
"No can do," I sighed. "He said that it was too much."  
"What if we just sneak off?" Lana asked.  
"I don't want to cause more trouble than I am," I said shaking my head. The chances that my dad even knew that I was sneaking away was slim. Really slim.  
"We will figure it out after the ball,@ Samantha said. "We cannot miss this."  
"I know," I laughed as we walked into a pub that Lana liked. We ordered something to eat and waters. I felt my phone buzzing and saw a number I'd never seem before. I answered. "Hello."  
"Kassandra?" Luke asked.  
"Luke? How did you get my number?" I asked looking at Lana, who was hiding behind her menu.  
"My mate Harry asked Lana for it," Luke said. It sounded like he was with the others. "Anyway, I'm calling because I was hoping that we could get together tonight for dinner, maybe. You could explain where you ran off too after we talked."  
I laughed. "Sorry about that. I had to go somewhere and I could not be late."  
"So it's dinner then?" Luke asked.  
"Um…sure why not," I said smiling.  
"Good. I will meet you at Starbucks at six thirty then," Luke said.  
"Six thirty it is," I said before hanging up. I turned to Lana and smiled.  
"So you have a date?" She asked peeking over the top of her menu.  
"You gave Luke my number?" I asked.  
"Yeah. He wanted to ask you on a date," Lana said before taking a sip of her water.  
"Lana, my calls are monitored," I said looking at my phone.  
"So? Luke isn't going to kill you," Lana said as our food was brought.  
"I think that you'll like Luke," Samantha said. We both looked at her, waiting for an explanation about how he knew them. "What? Michael and I had a thing."  
"Michael? Michael Clifford?" Lana asked. Samantha nodded her head. "Oh. I like his hair."  
"Which color?" I asked smiling.  
"All of them," the three of us said in unison. We laughed before ordering some soda and starting to talk about what I was wearing on my date with Luke.  
*  
I had to get a ride from Lana to Starbucks. The wig now had a fringe tip with bangs to the side. I was wearing black skinny jeans with a nice blouse that showed the tip half of my back. I had no idea where he was taking my but I knew that I should dress nice either way.  
I had my necklace on, I never took that off, with some earrings to match. My shoes were two inch, closed toe pumps. I was thankful Lana offered to give me a ride. "Remember smile. You're Kassandra. Not Katie " Lana said smiling.  
"Have fun with Harry," I said getting out if the car.  
"You know I will," Lana said before driving away. I turned around and saw Luke inside ordering something. I smiled and walked in. Luke turned and lied when he saw me.  
"For a moment I thought you weren't going to make it," He said smiling as I walked up to him.  
"I'm on time," I said looking at my watch.  
"I was here early," Luke explained as we walked outside. "I kept looking at my clock. Guys worry about that thing."  
"Shouldn't the girl worry about being stood up?" I asked as we started walking down the street.  
"Guys have to also," He said letting his hand bump into mine. "Why would you worry about that? No one would ever stand you up."  
"You'd be surprised," I said shaking my head  
"You look fantastic by the way," Luke said looking at me. "I like the hair change."  
"Thank you. I did not think that you were going to realize that I changed my hair," I said touching the side of my hair.  
"You're the only thing that I have been able to think about," Luke said smiling. I tried not to blush but from Luke's reaction I could tell it didn't work out very well. "Sorry. I didn't mean that in a creepy way."  
"No, it's totally fine. Sweet actually," I said smiling. Luke laughed and looked around before looking at me. "Didn't you order something at Starbucks?"  
"Yeah, it was going to take to long to make so my mate is just going to drop it off," Luke said letting his hand bump into mine again.  
"Drop off wear exactly?" I asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Just wait and see," Luke said stopping at a car. There was a drive in the car, making me feel like the president's daughter.  
"So we are taking a car?" I asked as Luke opened the door for me. He nodded as I got in. He got in after me and closed the door behind him.  
"I don't know how I feel about this," I laughed shaking my head.  
"Just think of it as a surprise party," Luke said. I had never been to a surprise party.  
"I have never had one," I sad shaking my head.  
"You've never had a surprise party?" Luke asked turning to me.  
"Never," I laughed.  
"What? Do you have to worry about someone sneaking into a surprise party to kill you?" Luke asked. I sighed and nodded. "That's ridiculous."  
"That's the life I live," I nervously chuckled.  
" I promise that I am going to throw you a surprise party," Luke laughed as the car slowed down. I looked out of the window and saw a park with a large, white sheet tired to two tree so it was like a blanket wall.  
"Where are we?" I asked as Luke grasped my hand to help me out.  
"We are at a drive in. Only we are sitting on the ground. So film in the park," Luke said smiling. I laughed at this. I never thought that it was something possible but I liked it.  
"This is amazing," I said smiling. Luke smiled and walked toward an empty spot, a tree that looked like he reserved for us. We sat down at the trunk of the tree and looked at the screen. I looked around and saw people looking at us, and for a moment I was going to freak out because they were taking pictures. Then I realized that they were taking pictures of Luke.  
"Don't worry about them," Luke said grabbing my attention. "They will get used to me presence and watch the movie once it starts."  
"So you're used to that? And you don't hate it?" I asked looking at him.  
"No, I like the fact that I have fans. Are you not used to it?" Luke replied raising an eyebrow.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"I mean you are someone's daughter. You have to have pictures being taken of you all the time," Luke said.  
"Right," I said nodding. "No. I don't like it. It feels like I am always being watched."  
"Well don't worry about it here. We are here to enjoy the movie and then talk," Luke said as Calum walked up.  
"Hi Kassandra," he said smiling. I smiled and waved to him as he handed Luke some cups and food. "We will be over there."  
With that Calum walked off to the place he pointed out to Luke and I. Luke turned to me and smiled, making his lip ring move sideways. "I see you brought a feast," I said smiling  
Luke laughed. "I love you're accent."  
"What accent?" I asked as I grabbed muffin.  
"Your American accent. Don't I have an Australian acceptant?" Luke said pointing to his mouth. I laughed and nodded.  
"I was messing with you. Americans don't think that we have accents."  
"Neither do we, but we know that it drives girls crazy," Luke laughed. I laughed and looked at Luke who had an eyebrow raised at me.  
"You think that your accent drives me crazy?" I asked pointing to myself.  
"I mean you are here with me," Luke said leaning back against the tree.  
"That's because I actually like you as a person," I laughed as someone said the movie was about to start. I leaned up against the tree, next to Luke, and continued eating my muffin.  
"Are you sure it's not because I am famous?" Luke whispered.  
"Trust me, that's the last reason why," I whispered.  
"How can I trust you? I don't even know you," Luke chuckled. I rolled my eyes and smiled at Luke before turning back to him. I looked at him and then back at the sheet they were using for a screen. Luke chuckled and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer to him. I smile before popping a piece of muffin in my mouth and then leaning my head on his shoulder.


	3. Alcohol

I laughed as Lana, Samantha, and I walked around London. I wasn't wearing my wig so a lot of people noticed who I was. I ended up taking lots of pictures, until we were tired of that. We decided to go get something to eat. We walked into a pub and sat down. "Look at you, getting all of the attention," Lana said as we sat down.  
"Are you jealous of the attention?" Samantha asked.  
"No, the tabloids aren't always right," Lana said shaking her head. "Speaking of the tabloids."  
I looked up from my menu and saw Lana put a magazine down. I saw Luke on the cover with me in my wig. "When do you think you're going to tell him?" Samantha asked.  
"When we are thirty," I nodded.  
"You can't just let him think your name is Kassandra," Lana said. "It's not you."  
"I am me. For once I am not the President's daughter," I said shaking my head. "I am just me."  
"I know how you feel, but from what Harry tells me, he really likes you," Lana said smiling. I sighed and looked at the moraine as the waiter came up. When he saw me his eyes widened. Lana just ordered us some waters. I opened the magazine and went to the article. You couldn't see my face but you could see my wig. I looked up and saw Kyle looking at me.  
"It is just an article about a vocalist," I said. Kyle grunted and rolled his eyes. I laughed and looked back down at the pictures. From what I read they didn't know who she was or where she came from, which was good.  
"You didn't tell us about your date," Samantha said. I looked up and smiled at the thought of our date.  
"We saw a movie and then he dropped me off at the front of the hotel. He told me goodnight and then kissed my cheek," I said smiling.  
"That is so adorable," Samantha squealed. I smiled and nodded as our water came. I held the magazine up so I couldn't see the waiter staring at me. A few moments past and I head Lana squeal.  
"Harry!" She yelled getting up. I put my magazine down and saw Harry Styles hugging Lana. I looked at Samantha and then covered my face with the magazine.  
"Samantha, nice to see you," Harry said. "Who is this? And why are their body gaurds?"  
I closed my eyes as Harry pushed the magazine down to show my face. I looked at him and smiled, trying to ignore the fact that his eyes were wide and his jaw had dropped. "Is this who I think it is?"  
"Katie," I said holding my hand out.  
"Harry," He said shaking my hand and then turning to Lana. I laughed and scooted in so he could sit down. "I am sitting next to the President of the United States's daughter."  
"That must be a new one for you," Samantha laughed. I felt my phone vibrate and looked down. It was a message asking if we could get together later in the day because he was meeting a friend for lunch.  
"You have a friend named Luke?" Harry asked. I looked at him and nodded. "Same. He is meeting me for lunch." Lana, Samantha, and I froze and looked at Harry. "Did I say something wrong?"  
"No," Lana said smiling. "When is he supposed to be here exactly?"  
"Any moment now," Harry replied looking at Gus and Kyle. "Are they going to be alright with that?"  
"They protect someone. They don't say who she can and can't talk to," Samantha said clearly irritated.  
"They are fine with it," I said in a nicer tone.  
"Alright, because he's here," Harry said looking toward the door. I turned and saw Michael, Calum, Ashton, and Luke walk in. I gasped and looked back down at my magazine.  
"You know, I think that we should be going," Samantha said as they walked over.  
"Why so soon?" Harry asked as we got out.  
"I have to get going," I said nervously. "Presidential stuff to do."  
I turned around to leave and ran into Luke, dropping the magazine. "Sorry about that," Luke chuckled bending down and picking the magazine up. "Look at that. Made the cover."  
When he looked up and saw me he dropped the magazine again. "I'll get it this time," I said before bending down. I picked the magazine back up and looked at Luke. He was studying me. "What?"  
"You look a lot like the girl that I'm dating," Luke asked looking at me.  
"She's on the cover," I said holding up the magazine.  
"Luke, are you alright?" Calum asked.  
"Cal, look at this," Luke said pointing at me.  
"Don't point," Calum said pushing Luke's arm back down. He smiled and looked at me. "Sorry your majesty. I mean.. your highness...I mean....never mind."  
"It's fine," I laughed. "It's Katie."  
"Katie, I am Michael Clifford," Michael said shaking my hands. I laughed and looked at them. Even though I knew them all as Kasandra I had to meet them all again as Katie.  
"I see why you want to leave," Harry said nodding. I laughed and turned to Samantha so we could leave.  
"Katie, please stay for a little while longer," Michael said sitting down. I turned to Samantha and she shrugged.  
"Okay, but only for a couple minutes," I said sitting next to Lana. Samantha sat down next to us, and Calum sat next to Samantha and all of the boys sat from across the booth.  
"So, Luke, tell us about this girl," Harry said grabbing the magazine.  
"Kassandra is really fantastic. We saw a movie the other night and we had so much fun. I kissed her cheek goodnight and I am really hoping we get together tonight," Luke smiled.  
"So you really like her?" Michael asked.  
"Yeah, I can really be myself around her. I just hope that she is being herself around me," Luke replied.  
"Oh she is," Lana said nodding. I elbowed her and then smiled at them.  
"I should probably go call her," Luke said standing up.  
"And that's our cue to leave," I said. Everyone filed out letting Samantha and I leave. We walked all the way to the hotel before I heard from Luke. Before I could answer Kyle told me that my Dad was waiting for me. I ignored the call and turned to Samantha.  
"I will wait in your room," Samantha said smiling. Gus led her into the hotel and Kyle led me to my father's office.  
"Katie," he said as I walked in.  
"Hi daddy," I said smiling. "What do you need?"  
"I was wondering where you've been," Dad said. "Kyle and Gus keep telling me that you keep disappearing."  
"I just go away," I said. "Out with Lana and Samantha."  
Dad just looked at me for a moment. "Alright. Just don't go and get in trouble," Dad said. "And don't forget to get a dress for the ball."  
"I will go tomorrow," I said shaking my head.  
"I need you to go to a school with me tomorrow," Dad said.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Because we need to spend time together and I need to get work down. And when we are done we can go get some coffee," Dad said.  
"Whatever," I said before walking away. I walked to my room and saw Kyle and Gus standing at my door. I smiled and walked in to see Samantha sitting on my bed watching tv.  
"Everything alright?" Samantha asked turning to me.  
"Yeah, I just have to work tomorrow," I said shaking my hand. "It makes sense that he brought me just to look good. Makes sense."  
"You know that's not true," Samantha said. She looked at the balcony and then back to me. She grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. "You have all of London, and you're seeing one of the boys most popular boy bands, you can do whatever you want. Fall in love, make mistakes. You have to live your life at some point because your father isn't going to be president forever."  
I smiled and nodded. "You are so right. We should go do something tonight."  
"Get drunk?" Samantha asked with a grin on her face.  
"Sure," I nodded. "Let's go get drunk."  
"Kassandra or Katie?" Samantha asked walking into the room. Looking down at my phone and seeing a text from Luke and some calls made me smile. "You really like him."  
"Of course," I said nodding. "I am myself with him."  
"Kassandra it is," Samantha said smiling. "Text Luke and tell him to meet us in an hour. We have to get Kassandra ready."  
*  
Two and a half hours later I was Kassandra, drunk, and in the middle of the dance floor with a bunch of people around me. Harry was there with Lana too. Everyone was drunk and no one cared about anything. The only thing people cared about was if they had alcohol in their hands, having fun, and who they were sleeping with. "Kassandra!" Luke yelled grabbing my shoulders.  
"Luke! You made it!" I yelled.  
"Of course! I wouldn't miss seeing you!" Luke replied. I laughed and turned around, signaling for Luke to get closer. Once he got the hint, mostly because Lana motioned for him, he walked up close and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to him. I smiled, letting the music control my movements. I wrapped my arms around his neck and then ran my hands down his body.  
Luke brought me closer to him, holding me tighter as we danced. I laughed and turned around to look at him. "Are you drunk!" Luke asked.  
"Of course! We are letting go and doing things that we want to do tonight!" I yelled.  
"We are having fun!" Samantha yelled. Calum had found her so they were dancing together.  
"Let's get a drink!" I yelled. Luke nodded and pulled me toward the bar. He ordered shots and then turned to me. "Where were you today?"  
"Um, just working on some things with my dad and then meeting up with some friends," I nodded. "Very busy day today."  
"I can see why you are getting drunk," Luke laughed. "You should have fun."  
"I m having fun," I laughed.  
"Kassandra," Lana said walking up. "Stop talking about working and have fun. Come on you two."  
Lana grabbed Luke and I and pulled us out toward the dance floor again. I laughed and shook my head as Luke grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. I wrapped my arms around Luke and played with his hair as the lights started washing on and off. Luke pulled me closer and looked at me. I smiled and bit my lip as he pulled me closer. Luke lightly pressed his lips to mine before pulling away and smiling. I smiled and leaned into him, kissing him again.  
Luke wrapped his arms around my waist as he deepened the kissed. He pulled away and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the crowd and into the alley and toward his car. I spend up and let go of his hand, leaning on the side of the car. Luke chuckled and walked up to me, crashing his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he leaned against me. I slipped my tongue into his mouth, making him moan. He ran his hands down my thigh and grabbed the back of my knee and hitched it to his side.  
I smiled and ran my hands over his chest. Luke pulled me off the car and opened the door, pulling me in behind him. Luke started the car and sped off toward, where I assumed we were going, his flat. He kept his hand on my upper thigh as I kissed his neck and his cheek.  
Luke stopped at a stop light and leaned over to kiss me, making me smile. When the light changed, signaling for us to go, Luke sped off. It didn't take long for us to get to his flat. Luke pulled me out of the elevator and toward his room. I opened the door and brought Luke to me, letting him kick the door shut as we backed into his apartment.  
I pushed Luke onto the couch and smiled and I took my little jacket off. I unbuttoned the only two buttons that were in front of my dress, making Luke groan as I straddled him. he alcohol had taken my body over at this point and I wasn't thinking straight. I reconnected our lips as Luke grabbed my zipper and slowly pulled the zipper down the back of my dress.  
I pulled away and Luke took his shirt off. Once he tossed it to the side he reconnected our lips. I was starting to think things through. I started thinking about how he didn't even know me. He knew me with a wig on. I wanted him to know me and who I was before we had sex.  
"Luke," I said pulling away. I knew that it was the right thing to do, waiting. I had only known him for three days.  
"What's wrong?" Luke asked looking at me. "Is everything alright?"  
"Yes," I chuckled. "I just don't think we should do this right now. I don't think rushing things is a good idea. I'm sorry, I think the alcohol makes me go a.hot crazy."  
Luke smiled. "No, it's fine. I am just glad that you're alright." I smiled and kissed Luke before sitting down next to him. "Do you want me to take you to the hotel, or do you want to stick around to watch a film or something?"  
I smiled. "Watching a movie sounds like fun, but it has to be a comedy, action, or a really bad movie."  
"Really bad movie?" Luke asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Yeah so we can make fun of it," I laughed nodding.  
"Alright. Action, comedy, or really bad movie. Let's see what we can find," Luke laughed. "Do you want a change of clothes?"  
"That would be great," I nodded. "Do you have any food?"  
"You can look in the pantry," Luke said getting up and walking into one of the rooms. I walked into the kitchen as I zipped my dress back up. I started looking through the pantry for popcorn or something. I.was successful and found some popcorn. I started unwrapping the popcorn as Luke walked out with clothes.  
"I have shirt and some boxers," Luke said holding them out. "I just thought the boxers would fit better. Oh, I see you found something."  
"Yeah, if you could just put them in the microwave while I change," I said grabbing the shirt and boxers. Luke pointed out a bathroom and other went in there to change. When I walked out Luke was sitting on the couch with some sodas and a bowl of popcorn.  
I smiled and walked over to the couch and sat next to him. "I was going to give you a beer but I thought you had enough alcohol so we are going to have soda."  
"That's perfect," I said smiling. Luke kissed me and then turned his attention back to the television. He wrapped his arm around me as we started to look through the movies. I smiled and laid my head on Luke's shoulder. Luke pulled me closer and grabbed my hand making me smile.


	4. The Plan To Sneak Away

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. It took a second for my eyes to focus, but when they did I wasn't in my room. I turned to my side and saw Luke sleeping soundly right next to me. I looked at the clock and realized what time it was. I quietly got up and left his apartment and made my way to the hotel. I was sure to keep my head down the whole time because I knew that my wig looks totally wrong. Once I got in my room I got a chance to lay down, but as soon as I did there was a knock in the door to wake me up.   
  I groaned and got up, showered, and got into a dress. Samantha and I were going to go get dresses today so I wasn't going to need to wear my wig.   I walked out of my room and into my father's office. "I am ready to go," I said sitting down in a chair.   
  If there was one place that I didn't want to be it was here. It was because I was here that I had to wake up early and leave Luke without saying goodbye. I had no idea why my father wanted me to come with him. I was never allowed to go to events before. "We will have fun," he said getting up.  
  We quietly filed into the car. I made Kyle sit behind us while my dad and I sat on separate sides of the car. My phone buzzed and I saw that it was Luke. I ignored the fall and looked out of the window. "Samantha is joining us," Dad said as he looked through some papers.   
  "What? Why?" I asked raising an eyebrow and looking over at him.   
  "I thought that having a friend would be more fun for you than just hanging out with your dad," He said said looking at me. I nodded and looked back at the seat in front of me. I smiled as I crossed my o and then put some hair behind my ear.   
  "We're here," Gus said. We got out into a crowd of the car and walked toward the the crowd that had form. My father walked up on stage, I followed, and stood behind him as he talked about the school we were at. I stood behind him and looked at all of the people taking pictures of us. I smiled trying not to feel awkward about people taking pictures of me while my father talked.   
My phone started to vibrate in my pocket, making my muscles tense. I looked at Gus and saw that he was looking at me. I looked back at my father and smiled at the audience. Once he was finished with his speech we posed for a picture and then walked into the school. Once we walked in I slipped away to the bathroom and pulled my phone out.  
I called Luke back as I slipped into a stall and waited for him to answer. "Kassandra," Luke answered. "I was starting to worry that you just left and weren't going to call."  
I chuckled. "No, my dad called and I had to leave earlier than I would have liked to."  
"So, are you wanting to get together tonight?" Luke asked.  
"Of course, but I am going to go out with Samantha and Lana for a dress," I said nodding.   
"Oh alright. I will get beer with the boys before we get together," Luke said. I could hear Ashton playing the drums in the background. I chuckled when I heard the boys telling him to shut it.  
"I can't wait to get together," I said smiling before hanging up.   
"Katie," Lana said walking into the bathroom.   
"Lana?" I asked walking out of the bathroom.   
"We have come to rescue you," She said hugging me as Samantha walked in. I smiled and hugged Samantha also before looking at them.  
"But, seriously what are you doing here?" I asked looking at her.   
"We are here to go dress shopping with you," Lana said smiling. "It is going to be fun."  
"Personal tailor here we come," Samantha said smiling. Lana dragged me out of the bathroom and toward the door. We walked toward the Principle's office where I found my dad.   
"Dad," I whispered walking up. "I am going to go with Lana and Samantha to get a dress."  
"Alright. I will see you for dinner," He said without even turning around. I nodded and took a couple steps backwards before turning around and walking toward Lana and Samantha. When I saw them I smiled and nodded. They quietly cheered and then weaved through the children and parents that were looking at the school.   
"You brought a limo?" I asked looking at Lana.   
"Yeah, it is the only way to travel in style," Lana said smiling as she got in. We all got in while Lana told the driver to go.   
"You and Luke left in a hurry last night. What happened?" Samantha asked handing me a flute with orange juice.  
"Somoza?" I asked.  
"No, just orange juice," Lana said grabbing one. "Who do you think we are?"  
"Anyway," I said nodding. "We went back to his place but we did not have sex."  
"You are joking right?"Lana asked.  
"No, it felt weird sleeping with someone who doesn't even know who I am," I said shaking my head. "It just isn't right."  
"I think we should go to the parade and invite them with us," Lana said smiling.   
"You know that I can't go to that," I laughed.   
"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Lana said as the limo stopped. We got out and walked into our personal tailor's store.  
"Katie, Samantha, Lana, is a pleasure to see you," Christine, our tailor said.   
"Christine, we missed you," I said hugging her.   
"I was wondering when you were going to show up for this ball. I already have some dresses made up for you,"Christine said hugging Lana and Samantha before leading us to the back.   
"This is why we love you," Lana said smiling.   
"Oh my goodness these are perfect," Samantha said smiling. I looked where Samantha was looking and saw a pink, purple, and a teal dress.  
"Christine, these dresses are amazing," I said smiling. "I take it the teal is for me."  
"I know you girls so well,"Christine said smiling. Lana grabbed the pink dress and smiled.   
"Can we try them on?" Samantha asked looking back at Christine.  
"Well of course,"She said smiling. Christine helped us get our dress off the mannequins and handed them to us. We split ways and walked into dressing rooms. I slipped out of my clothes and into the dress. The three dresses all looked the same with just some small differences. My dress was strapless and had a had several layers making the skirt feel like the dress a princess would wear. Each layer ended and another one started, showing that there were layers upon layers. There were gold sparkles that lined the top hem of my dress and then down the skirt of the dress.   
When I walked out of the dressing room and saw the others smiling. "You look amazing," Lana said smiling.   
"Thank you. So do you," I said smiling. Lana had the pink dress that looked like mine, but didn't have the same style skirt. The skirt of her dress had layers but her dress just had a layer of fabric and then a slit on the side, showing the next layer that was a lighter pink.   
"And her comes purple,"Samantha said walking out. Lana,Christine, and I turned to look at Samantha. Her dress was purple and was not strapless. She had one strap that was on the left shoulder. The layers of her skirt's dress was not as ours but still big. She had a purple ribbon going around her waist with a small bow in the back.   
"I like this," I said smiling. "Christine, you have out done yourself."  
"I thought so. The only thing that I am waiting for is to design your wedding dresses," She said smiling. Christine was an old family friend of ours. She was friends with my mom, along with Lana's and Samantha's, and she was invited to come to dinners when we were in London, and when she was over in America she would stay with us.  
"The day will come. The day will come," Lana said nodding.   
"Maybe not as fast as you would like but the day will come," Samantha said looking in the mirror. I rolled my eyes as my phone started to ring.   
"What time is it?" I asked looking at Christine.  
"Almost twelve," She answered as I stepped on the pedestal.   
"Christine, do you remember that parade we were talking to you about that is in Amsterdam?" Lana said looking away from the mirror and at Christine.  
"Yes I do," She said nodding.   
"Don't you think that Katie should go?" Lana asked walking toward me.   
"I think that it will be a lot of fun," Christine said.   
"Do you think that it is still a good idea if my dad said no?" I asked looking at her.  
"What if we dyed her hair blonde and cut her hair so she didn't look anything like the President of the United States' daughter?" Samantha asked walking up to me.   
"I could see that working. I will deal with your father," Christine said looking up at me. "Just let me know the plan."  
"This is why are you the best," Samantha said smiling. "I know exactly what we are going to do."  
*   
I sighed as I walked into my bathroom with Lana and Samantha. They were helping me get ready. "Here are your dresses ladies," Gus said walking in.  
"Thank you Gus," Samantha said smiling. I turned and smiled at Gus before looking back in the mirror.   
"Katie," Gus said. I turned around and smiled at him. "You look good as a blonde."  
"Thank you Gus," I said. "I really appreciate it."   
"That's exactly what we told her," Lana said grabbing some lipstick. Gus left and I turned back to the mirror. Lana and Samantha turned me into Kassandra faster than normal. I guess they were getting used to it. Twenty minutes later we were walking out of the hotel and toward the bar. I still enjoyed the looks that I didn't get when walking down the street. My phone buzzed. I pulled it out and it was a text from Luke.   
"Uh Luke wants us to go to the studio," I said as we walked into the bar.   
"Alright then. No drinks for us," Samantha pouted and turned around, walking right back out. We walked back to the way way came and toward the address that Luke texted me.   
"Out of all the things that feel weird, it is my hair," I said grabbing the wig.  
"It is probably because that is a wig," Lana said walking up to the studio doors. She opened the door letting us walk in.   
"Now if you dyed your hair that color it probably would not feel that weird," Samantha said as we walked into the elevator and up to the floor that we were instructed.   
"Security is pretty tight," I said trying to change the subject.  
"No, no, no. You are not going to change the subject," Lana said pointing her finger up at me. "We are going to go through with this."  
"You told us the plan and it seems a big far fetched," I said walking into a hallway.   
"What is far fetched?" Samantha asked. Lana and I looked at her. "What we don't have this in Sweden."  
"It is too much of a reach," I said clearing my throat.   
"Babe," Luke said smiling. I turned my head and smiled. Luke leaned down and kissed me. "I am glad that you made it."  
"I am glad that I finally get to see where you work," I said grabbing his arms.   
"Well come this way and I will show you everything," Luke said smiling. Lana, Samantha, and I followed Luke to the others. Once Lana saw Harry she left us to go sit with him. Luke grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together as we sat down on the couch. Luke wrapped his arm around me as we watched Calum practice.   
"What song is this?" I whispered.   
"American Girl," Luke said smiling at me.   
"When you say American Girl are you talking about me?" I asked smiling.   
"Just a little bit," Luke chuckled. "But only because you are amazing."  
I smiled and kissed Luke making Samantha clear her throat. "We will continue this later," Luke whispered.   
"Luke, you are going to have to see Katie in this dress that we bought," Samantha said smiling.   
"I can't wait. I am sure that you are going to look more beautiful than you already do," Luke said moving some hair out of my face. "I am just going to be wearing a blazer over this."  
"So, Luke, we were talking about this parade," Lana said grabbing our attention. "And we were going to go right after the ball, but we were wondering if you wanted to come with us."  
"That sounds like fun. Are we talking about sneaking away?" Luke asked.  
"Yeah, we are," Lana said smiling at Harry.   
"I am in," Luke said smiling at me.   
"Are you sure?" I asked looking at him and then sending a look at Lana.   
"I think that it will be fun. Sneaking away with you and the guys will be fun," Luke said smiling.   
"Okay," I said grabbing his knee. "It will be fun."  
"I told you," Samantha whispered. I rolled my eyes and kissed Luke before leaning back, relaxing my muscles.


	5. Katie, Hair Dye, and Concerts

I grabbed a flute glass and turned around to see Lana and Samantha talking to One Direction. I smiled and walked over to them. I noticed that they were trying not to look at me as I walked up, but I could see them look at me and then avert their eyes, which was normal. "Hi guys," I said walking to the circle.  
"Hey," Harry said smiling.  
"Hi your majesty, you princess...you lovely something," Niall said, clearly flustered.  
"Nice Niall," Louis said smiling.  
"You lovely something?" Zayn questioned.  
"I couldn't think," Niall said looking at me and then at Harry. I looked at Lana and Samantha before laughing.  
"At least I am a lovely something," I said through my laughs.   
"There's always a brightside," Zayn said nodding. I looked across the room and saw Michael and Calum walking over here.   
"Katie can't wait either," Lana said grabbing my attention. I looked at everyone , curing the Cocktail Party Effect. I looked at Lana for help. "Their performance is going to be amazing."  
"Oh right. I know it is going to be spot on," I said nodding. I turned and saw Ashton, with Luke, walking up. ;  
"Hi everybody," Ashton said smiling at us.   
"You girls look stunning," Luke said looking at me up and down.   
"Thanks," Samantha said grabbing his attention. "They were specially made."  
"Makes sense. Special dresses for some special girls," Michael said smiling. He pulled at his tie. I could tell that he didn't like being in a tuxedo.  
"Tuxedo too much for you?" I asked.  
"They are a pain. How do people wear these everyday?" Michael asked.   
"They don't," Samantha said. She stepped forward and loosened the tie so it hung, loosely, around his neck. "Maybe every week if you're important."  
"We should go get ready," Liam said sticking his hand in his pocket.   
"I will come," Lana said grabbing Harry's arm. The others started to walk off and I turned to the person next to me, seeing who was there to talk to. It was Luke.   
"Shall we walk?" He asked holding his arm out.  
"We shall," I said smiling. I took his arm and we walked toward the stage. "So how is that girl that you were talking to?"  
"I didn't think that you would remember," Luke said smiling. He seemed surprised that I would remember.   
"And why wouldn't I?" I asked looking at the ground and then briefly at Luke.   
"I just figured, you being the daughter of one of the most powerful men in the world you wouldn't even remember my name," Luke nervously chuckled.   
"Everyone is important to someone in this world. I just happen to think that you and your friends are important," I said biting my bottom lip.  
"I'm honored."  
"Don't forget that there are thousands of girls that think you're one of the most powerful men in the world," I said smiling at Luke reaction. He was smiling at the ground. It was like he had never heard this and was just learning for the first time that he was adored by thousands of people. "You know, you never answered my question."  
"Oh she's great. We went out a couple days ago and went dancing," Luke said smiling at the memory. "I hope you get to meet her. I think you guys would hit it off well."  
"From what you say she sounds lovely," I said as we approached the dance floor. Just as we r e ached the dance floor a new song started.   
Luke cleared his throat and looked at me. "Would you like to dance before I perform?"  
"I would love to," I said smiling. Luke smiled as he guided me out to the dance floor, planning his hand on my waist and grabbing my hand.   
"I have to warn you, I am not the best at dancing," Luke whispered. I smiled and leaned in to whisper. "A secret between you and I, I'm not either."  
Luke laughed and nodded before we started to danced around the floor. No one was really dancing and when i looked around I noticed that all eyes were on us. I briefly saw Lana and Samantha. They were smiling and chatting as they watched us. I noticed my dad was watching but didn't look like he would see me talking to someone like Luke.   
"Luke," I heard Ashton say as quietly as possibly. Luke looked at Ashton and then back as me as we started to stop moving.   
"I guess that's my signal to go get ready," Luke said removing his hands from me.   
"I completely understand," I said holding up my hands.   
"You look absolutely lovely tonight. I hope that I get to see you during the show," Luke said smiling.   
"I wouldn't miss it," I said smiling. Luke smiled and walked away, turning around once to look at me before reaching the other boys, who dragged him into a room where I assumed their instruments were. I shook my head and chuckled as I walked back to Lana and Samantha.   
"It seems like you and Luke hit it off," Lana said brining her champagne glass to her lips.   
"We just talked. It's not the first time," I said smiling.   
"As Katie or Kassandra?" Samantha asked smiling at me.   
"What difference does it make? We're the same person," I said crossing my arms.   
"But you're forgetting that he doesn't know that. That's like the most important part," Samantha said as a waiter walked by with some champagne. I grabbed a glass as did Lana and Samantha.   
"When do we start this plan on yours?" I asked changing the subject.   
"Oh, in about half way through the guys show we will go to the bathroom and give you a little make over. "  
"Have you actually thought this through?" Samantha asked shrugging. Lana shook her head and smiled before turning to the stage.   
"I don't think. I do," Lana said as we watched the guys get ready. "That's what makes life worth living," Lana said with a smirk. Samantha and I were the ones stressing out about the plan but Lana was completely calm with everything.   
"Whatever you say," I said against my champagne glass as the boys started playing. I looked toward th back where the doorway was for the instruments and saw Harry poking his head out and looking at Lana. We made eye contact and smiled before I turned my attention to the stage. I looked at Luke and smiled. He looked out to the crowd and saw me smiling at him. In return he smiled and then looked at Calum. After they played a song or two Lana tapped my shoulder and nodding to the bathrooms.  
I sighed and nodded. Samantha and I downed the last of our champagne and followed Lana to the bathrooms. Once all three of us were in, and we made sure no one was in the bathrooms with us, Lana locked the door and walked to the last sink. She reached under the counter and pulled out a bag.   
"Jesus Lana, what are you? A bloody secret agent?" Samantha asked. She was more nervous than I was. I was losing my hair color after all.   
"No. I am just smart and devious when I need to be," she opened the bag and pulled out clothes for all of us, hair dye, and makeup.   
"I don't exactly know how I feel about this," I said running my hands over my necklace, which I did when I was nervous.   
"Do you want to be free for a night?" Lana asked. "It washed right out with some shampoo and conditioner. So, don't take a shower or going swimming for an extended period of time."  
I sighed and nodded. We all changed and then met in front of the mirror again. I took will deep breath as Samantha got ready to trim my hair and as Lana got ready to dye it. I was going to become Kassandra and there was no going back after.  
*  
I ran to my father and wished him goodbye. "I'm leaving now. Love you," I said smiling.   
"Katie?" Dad asked stunned at my new appearance. I kissed his cheek and then ran back to Samantha the and Lana.  
"I told you he would love it," Lana said as we rushed down the stairs where the boys were waiting. They had already changed into clothes that suited them more. Luke turned and smiled at me. I walked up and pressed my lips to his. Luke responded with more passion. I was taken by surprise and froze for a moment before wrapping my arms around Luke.   
"Guys," Harry said. We pulled away and looked at the others. "Are you done so we can go see the band that we bought tickets for?"  
"Of course," I said smiling. Luke smiled and grabbed my hand as we walked out to the car. "You guys played amazingly."  
"I didn't see you," Luke said looking at me. Samantha looked at me from behind Luke.  
"I was there. I saw you with Katie dancing. I was with the the prime minister," I said nodding. "I tried to get out of talking to the minister but I couldn't manage. I am so sorry."  
"I understand. I'm just glad that we have tonight to spend together and then we have until the parade," Luke said smiling.   
"I know. I'm very excited to go on this trip," I said smiling as we got into the car. Luke and I sat in the back while Michael, Ashton, Samantha, and Liam got in the middle and front of the car. Luke pulled my legs over his and grabbed my hand. He kissed the backs and then looked at me. "What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.   
"I just think that it's amazing that you can talk to all of those important people and still want to see me," Luke said smiling. "I'm no one compared to the people in that room."  
"That's not true," Samantha said looking back at Ashton. "You certainly mean something to Katie."  
I shot her a look. "I probably should have said goodbye to her," Luke said looking at Samantha and then at me.   
"I have her number if you want to call her," Samantha said smiling at Luke and then at me.   
"I'm sure her phone isn't on her. She's very busy at the ball," I said looking at her and then at Luke.   
"I'll call her later if that's alright," Luke said looking at Samantha. She smiled and turned around to look outside at the buildings.   
"She probably would like that," I said nodding. Luke smiled at me and then leaned in and lightly kissed me. I wasn't much for public displays of affection and I think Luke got that.   
"So, Kassandra, what are you going to do after London?" Liam asked turning around looking at me.   
"Uh, I haven't thought about it really," I said shaking my head. "I suppose just go back and do my duties."  
"I was thinking about this party that we are going to have, it will be formal of course, and was hoping that you would come," Liam said smiling. "Of course Lana and Samantha will be invited, along with Luke, Ashton, Calum, Michael, and some other big name people," Liam said with a kind smile.   
"I would love to," I said smiling."That sounds like fun. Count me in."  
"How do you think your dad's going to feel about that?" Ashton asked turning around to look at me and Luke for the first time.   
"I think he will be fine with it. I mean he let me come tonight with no guards," I lied. The only people that knew that I had guards here were Samantha and Lana. I was scared that the others would have a bad time of I told them that I was bringing guards.   
"We are here," Luke said breaking the uncomfortable tension that was brought by Ashton's question and my reaction. Every one picked out on the opposite side of the road that the theater was on. Niall, Louis, Lana, Harry, and the others walked up to us to walk in together.   
We got looks from people that were walking in as we walked in and up to a second floor where we would have some privacy. Luke and I walked to the railing and looked out at the stage. "This is amazing," I said smiling as I looked around.   
"Have you never been to a concert before?" Luke asked raising an eyebrow at me.   
"Uh no. Not particularly," I said biting my bottom lip. "I don't really get to do much."  
"Well, we are going to make sure tonight is your best night ever," Luke said smiling at me. I smiled and kissed him before turning to the others. They're talking and drinking as they stood around waiting for the show to start. Samantha walked up and handed Luke and I each a beer.   
"This is so exciting," Samantha said leaning against the railing and out at the people and the stage. "It's amazing how many people are actually here."  
"I take it you have never been to a concert either," Luke said clearly surprised.   
"My dad always makes me stay close to him so nothing happens to me," Samantha said nodding. "Just was surprised when he let me go to this and then the parade."  
I looked down at the crowd and saw Kyle with Gus as they walked around. Gus turned to spot me and smiled. I quickly smiled at him before turning my attention back to Luke and Samantha.


	6. Runnign Away

I screamed the lyrics to “Ways to Go” by Grouplove as they performed. I couldn’t care less that I wasn’t singing the right pitch nor the right words. All I cared about, at the moment, was that Luke and I were having the time of our lives together singing incorrectly and dancing like we were idiots that just walked out of a bar. I danced more than Luke because he insisted that he wasn’t much of a dancer.  
“Bullshit,” I laughed as Lana spun me around. I landed in Luke’s arms with Luke smiling down at me.   
“I would kill you if I tried dancing,” Luke laughed spinning me around and gently pulling me into his arms. I smiled as I got closer and was able to wrap my arms around him. As the song ended I pressed my lips to Luke’s, surprising him. I thought about everything that I had been through tonight just to be here with him, making me more skittish to be with him.   
I gently started to press my lips to Luke’s more. He got the message and grabbed my waist pulling me to him, acting as if I would leave him if he didn’t. “Excuse me,” Lana said clearing her throat. I pulled away and smiled at Luke as I bit my gentle lip. I turned around and saw everyone looking at us.   
“Sorry to interrupt but they are going to be coming back on in a moment,” Samantha said grabbing a beer before walking to the railing. I kissed Luke once more before following Samantha to the railing. I looked out at all of the people and smiled as they focused on the stage as if it were a piece of meat waiting to be torn into shreds and they were the animals waiting for the signal to pounce. I laughed and shook my head thinking about how if I were with my father I would have a swarm of strangers looking at me the same way.   
I suppose it would be no different. Not everyone in the crowd knew the bands personally so they were strangers to them. “What are you thinking about?” Samantha asked grabbing me from my thoughts.   
“I was thinking that I wish I could have this be my life every night instead of just a couple of days,” I said looking at my hands and then back at the crowd. I grabbed the necklace that my mother gave me and ran my fingers over it once before dropping it. Samantha smiled and opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the scream of the animals as the band walked back on.   
I laughed as Luke greeted me by wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me to him. I kissed his cheek and then rested my head on his shoulder as the band started to play again. After minutes of Lana and Samantha begging me to dance I stood up straight and started to sing with everyone else. In the middle of my dancing I tripped, falling forward. I grabbed the rail as Luke grabbed me by my waist.   
As I hung over the side, looking at the ground I saw a man walking right below us. I wouldn’t have stared if it wasn’t for the ear piece that I saw in his ear. I pushed myself back up onto the balcony and looked around the room. I looked on the second floor first and saw five men. They were dressed to look like normal people wearing ripped t-shirts and jeans. Others were dressed in suites, thinking that I wouldn’t see them.   
I looked on the second floor and saw another five people with earpieces in their ear. I started to breathe deeply, trying not to have a panic attack. As I was trying to control myself, still ignoring the others, I took notice that my father went back on his word of just two guards and sent a small army to watch me. I couldn’t breathe and my not answering was obviously starting to make Lana very nervous.  
“Kassandra,” Luke said pulling me out of it. I turned to him seeing the nervousness in his eyes. I blinked a couple times before standing up straight and looking back out at the crowd.   
“What is it?” Samantha asked walking up to me.   
“He lied,” I whispered. I was still under shock that my father would have gone back on his promise. I turned around to walk past everyone and out of the area we were in. I walked through the door and turned right scolding Gus and Kyle. “He said two,” I yelled over the music.   
“Things changed,” Kyle yelled. He pointed to my hair. I swatted his hand away as hard as I could, making him yell and then shake his hand. “We just want you to be safe,” Kyle said after the pain went away.  
“I’ll be fine. I’m not a child anymore!” I yelled clutching onto my chest. I was holding back the tears from the betrayal of my father. It was becoming harder and harder to hold them back. The tears weren’t because I was sad or embarrassed; they were because I was so angry. I was furious. “I can take care of myself. I’m not alone,” I said before turning back into the room.  
“I think it’s time for a bathroom break,” Lana said when she saw me as I walked in. I immediately walked to Luke, wanting comfort. He wrapped his arms around me, pinning me to his chest. I smiled at his scent and wrapped my arms around him.  
“Are you alright?” Luke asked, his voice full of concern. I nodded my head, afraid that if I spoke I would start to cry. Luke pulled away a little to see me. When he saw me he smiled. I smiled and pressed my lips to his before I broke away and walked to the bathroom with Lana and Samantha.   
As we walked down the stairs to the first floor I noticed that one of the guards dressed like he was a groupie for Grouplove started to follow us. I turned my head trying to get a glimpse of him without being too obvious. When he saw that I was trying to look at him he turned to a random group of people and started talking to them.   
I rolled my eyes at his pathetic attempt in hiding and turned forward just as Lana pulled me through the door to the ladies restroom. I was hoping that the restroom would be a lot less crowded than the house for the stage but it wasn’t. I pushed my way through the girls, making my way to the mirror.  
“I cannot believe that he did this,” I said shaking my head.  
“You know that it is only because he loves you,” Samantha said standing behind me.   
“Prisoners have more freedom than me,” I practically yelled. I turned around to look at Lana and Samantha. “I went on a date with this boy from school and my father had the restaurant crawling with men. When this waiter came over to take a picture they jumped him.”  
“Just for wanting to take a picture?” Lana asked in disbelief.   
“They thought that the waiter was going to pull out a gun,” I said shaking my head. I turned around and grabbed the sides of the sink, propping myself up so I could focus on the drain.   
“I think that I have an idea,” Lana said smiling. I turned around and looked at her, not wanting to partake in any stupid plan, but by the way that she was looking at me I knew that I would have no choice.  
*  
“I think this may actually work,” Samantha said smiling at me. I looked down at the new clothes that I was wearing. Lana found this drunk girl that had the same hair color as me and kind of looked like me from the back. She convinced the girl to switch clothes with me and pretend to be me until I could run away.  
“What about the boys?” I asked turning around and looking in the mirror. I wasn’t going to admit this but I was kind of excited to be running away.  
“Luke has been told to meet you out front. He should be there already,” Lana said smiling as she helped the drunk girl stand up. “Now Samantha and I are going to go out with the fake Katie. Then I am going to yell and you’re going to run.”  
“I think that I can do that,” I said nodding. I was trying to be funny but Lana was taking this very seriously. Lana and Samantha smiled at me before walking out with fake Katie. I stood by the door waiting for them to yell. After a couple minutes I was starting to get impatient. I was ready to do something crazy, and more importantly against my father.   
“Run Katie!” Lana yelled. I pushed through the door and ran into the crowd of people. I heard people running after me, but I didn’t stop to meet them. I ran through the crowd pushing and pulling my way through until I got to the stairs, which were a lot less crowded than any place else. I took two stairs at a time as I approached the door.   
I heard people yelling my name and getting closer to me. I took everything that I had left, and the skill of not tripping in high heels, as I scaled the last ten stairs and ran out of the door. I turned left and right taking in my surroundings. I had gotten this far in the plan and couldn’t bail now. I turned right because turning left would mean running into some police that were lounging around and since I ran away I could tell they had been notified, because they were staring to get up in a hurry.   
“Kassandra,” Luke said as he pulled up on a moped. “You’re going to have to explain this to me later.”  
“Deal,” I said smiling. I grabbed the spare helmet from Luke and got on the back, wrapping my arms around him so I wouldn’t fall off as we drove away. As we sped down the streets of London I put my helmet on because 1. I didn’t want to get pulled over for being recognized and 2. If I did fall of I didn’t want to have my head be cracked open.   
Luke turned a corner and parked the moped. I got off laughing as I took my helmet off. When I turned around I saw Luke looking at me. He was not laughing. I stopped and looked at the ground, still unable to stop smiling. “What happened back there?” Luke asked getting off.   
“My father had the place crawling with guards,” I said looking up at him. He looked at me and then looked at the ground. “I had to get out of there. I can’t stand living with people watching my every move,” I explained some more.  
“Have you ever thought that he only does this because he love you?” Luke asked looking at me. I looked at him in disbelief and shook my head. He was just like everyone else. He was just looking at my father’s side in this.   
“You’re just like everyone else,” I said before turning around and walking down the side walk. I couldn’t believe that he was taking my father’s side in this.   
“Kassandra, wait,” Luke said running in front of me.   
“No. If you’re going to side with him on this I can’t even look at you,” I said walking past him. “I thought out of everyone you would have thought about how I feel about this.”  
I felt Luke grab my arm. He turned me around and pulled me into him, crashing his lips to mine. I froze for a minute, trying to remember why I was mad at him, but the anger melted away. I wrapped my arms around Luke’s neck and he kissed me, not breaking away. It felt like we were in the middle of the street like that for hours.   
I, surprisingly, was the first one to pull away. Luke laid his forehead against mine and smiled at me. “I am, and I will always, be on your side,” Luke said. I smiled and kissed him once more before standing up straight and looking down the road.   
“We need to go,” I said spotting on of the secret service SUVs down the street. As soon as I turned around I heard the tires screech against the pavement. Luke grabbed my hand as we went back to the moped. We both put our helmets on before speeding away. I heard screaming as we pulled away. Out of curiosity I turned around and saw a group of girls chasing us.   
“I think we caught some of your fans,” I laughed turning around. I wasn’t sure if I heard Luke right but I’m pretty sure he cursed under his breath. I laughed and shook my head as Luke focused on swerving through cars on the road and sneaking through alleys.  
Once we found a bar that we knew they wouldn’t find well Luke parked and we got off. Luke immediately grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers, together as we walked into the bar and to a booth. We sat on opposite side of the booth so that we could look at each other. “So what’s the plan?” Luke asked breaking the silence between us.   
“For the parade? Or ditching me?” I asked looking up at him.  
“I don’t want to ditch you,” Luke said sounding offended. I looked around the bar seeing who was around. The only people in the bar were the two bartended that were behind the bar, a drunken man that was yelling at the TV, and a couple of passed out people. Outside was quiet so the only noise that we were able to hear was the yelling man and the TV.  
When I didn’t respond Luke got up and walked over to the bar. I watched as he talked to the bartenders, making them laugh. He paid them for two beers and then walked over to me. As he sat down he handed me one and then leaned back in his seat. “To the Netherlands we are going to need to take a ferry there, and for that we are going to need to go to Portsmouth,” I said looking at the table and then at the beer.  
“So we take a ferry,” Luke said smiling.   
“We can’t take the moped all the way to Portsmouth,” I chuckled. “And we don’t have a car so how do you think we are supposed to get there?”  
“We can call a cab,” Luke said pulling out his phone.   
“While you call a cab I am going to make a call,” I said getting up. Luke smiled and nodded before I walked to the back. A bartender walked up to me   
“What can I get you?” He asked.  
“I was wondering if I could just use your phone,” I said smiling. The bartender nodded and put a land line on the bar. I picked the phone up and dialed my father’s number. The phone ringed twice before a lady answered.  
“This is Katie, put him on,” I ordered. I wasn’t one to order people around but I was too angry that I just wanted to talk to my father.   
“Katie, where the hell are you? Do you have any idea what you’ve done?” He answered.  
“I’m alive and I am going to go the parade,” I said nodding.   
“No you are not. You are coming back to the hotel and you are going to be on lockdown for a very long time young lady,” He said. I heard people moving around him and paper shuffling so I thought I caught him in the middle of working.   
“It wouldn’t be any different anyways. I am always on lock down. People need freedom and I have none. I am an adult and am still treated like a child,” I said shaking my head.  
“If you didn’t do things like this you wouldn’t be,” Dad replied.  
“I have never done something like this. I finally feel like a person and not like a prisoner in a jail,” I said leaning up against a wall. “I asked you as a father to give me one night, one night, with a cut security detail and you went back on your word.”  
“She’s at the bar about twenty minutes from here,” Kyle said in the background.   
“Are you tracing this call? How dare you,” I said standing up straight.  
“I am the President of the United States. I will trace your call. I will trace whatever I want to trace,” He replied.   
“You should never ask the President for a favor,” Gus said in the background.   
“I didn’t. I asked my father,” I said before hanging up the phone. I walked back to Luke, who had finished his beer. As I approached he stood up.  
“There’s a cab outside. Are you ready to go?” He asked holding his hand out for me to take. I smiled and grabbed his hand letting him pull me outside and into the cab. Luke told him where to go and after a bit of arguing with the cabbie Luke convinced him and we were driving off towards Portsmouth.   
Luke sighed as he leaned back in his seat and wrapped his arm around me. I laid my head on his shoulder and looked out of the window at London. “What are you thinking about?” Luke whispered.   
“I am thinking about how you are an amazing person,” I said looking up at him.   
“Me? No. I just want you to be happy,” Luke said smiling. I kissed him and then laid my head back on his shoulder. “And I know how much you want to go to this parade.”  
“And how do you know that?” I asked grabbing Luke’s hand. I kissed the back of his hand and the looked back out of the two windows.   
“I was talking about you with Samantha. I wanted to know what you wanted to do most and other little things and she told me everything,” Luke said looking down at me. I wasn’t looking at him but I could see him out of the corner of my eye. I could also see the cabbie trying to listen in on our conversation. “Then Samantha threatened that if I hurt you I would be sorry and end up with certain parts of me gone.”  
“Yeah that sounds like Samantha,” I laughed. Even with Luke I still missed Lana and Samantha. I couldn’t help but wonder what they were doing. I grabbed my necklace as I started to think about what Kyle and Gus were going through.   
“They called and asked if we were alright,” Luke said out of the blue.   
“What?” I asked sitting up and looking at me.  
“Ashton called and asked where we were. I told them that we were going to Portsmouth to take a ferry to the Netherlands,” Luke said nodding. “They said they were going to be go a different route, on ferry, and would be there before we were. I told them that was fine and I would call them when we got on the ferry.”  
“So they are leaving tomorrow?” I asked looking at him.   
“I believe so,” Luke said nodding. “I think they were going to tour a little bit and try some beers but I am not sure. You should probably get a little sleep before we get there. We have a little while.”  
“Alright,” I said nodding. “For once I will agree with you.”  
Luke smiled and kissed me before I laid my head down on his shoulder and closed my eyes. Within minutes sleep took over.


	7. Ferries

Luke walked back over from the ticket booth with two tickets in his hands. “Here is one for you and then one for me,” He said sitting down on the bench next to me. “We are in cabin number 310 and will probably need to buy more clothes.”  
“Considering these aren’t even my clothes. Yeah we will,” I said nodding. I looked back around the area and saw nothing much had changed. There was still a family bickering about something in the corner, a child playing pinball, a couple talking about their honeymoon in the middle of the place, a couple of employees walking around, and then just the two of us. It was a pretty run down place but the flyer said that the ferry was nice.  
“What are you worried about?” Luke asked picking up the backpack that we bought. Luke had a shirt and then some other items in there but nothing that I could use for anything. I looked at Luke, who looked extremely tired, and then back at the backpack.   
“I am just worried that I am going to get caught by my father,” I said shaking my head. This was more nerve racking than I thought it was going to be.   
“Just relax. I am going to get you to this parade. We are going to have fun while we can,” Luke said smiling. It was the first time that anyone had mentioned that our time, Luke and I, was brief. We never discussed what was going to happen when I had to go back to the states. Luke looked up, realizing what he had just said, and tried to speak to me.   
“Let’s just not talk about it,” I offered, not wanting it to be weird between us. Luke nodded and went back to shuffling in his bag. I sat back in my seat as I crossed my legs. I was in the habit of trying to look proper with the correct posture and the proper talk. I had to remember that, that lifestyle was Katie, the president’s daughter. It wasn’t Kassandra, the girl who was free and did whatever she pleased.   
There was an announcement on the intercom saying that we could board now. Luke and I stood up and went to security to have our one bag checked. I heard the bell ring, signaling that the door had been opened. I turned around, hoping that it wouldn’t be Kyle or Gus, and made eye contact with Gus.  
“We need to go,” I said turning around. I ran past the security check and handed the man my ticket. Luke followed me as I ran down the hall and out of the building. Luke grabbed my hand as we ran toward the docks, which was a bit uncomfortable for me seeing that he was a faster runner than me. “Which one it is?” I asked looking at the two ferries that were by the docks.  
“I don’t know. The ticket doesn’t say which one it is,” Luke said looking at the ticket. I looked back and forth for a moment, trying to decide which ferry to get on.   
“Katie!” Gus yelled. I turned around and looked up seeing that he was at the top of the stairs.   
“We are just going to go on that one,” I said pointing to the farthest ferry. It looked like the other one was empty so I chose the one that looked full of life. Luke and I ran up the ramp and into the lobby. We froze and looked around the much nicer than I anticipated ferry.   
“What do you want to do first?” Luke asked looking toward the bar and then at me. I nodded toward the bar, really wanting a drink and to relax. I knew that Luke would want to go to bed soon, considering that he didn’t get to sleep during the cab ride. We sat at the bar and waved for the bartender.   
Luke ordered me a coke and rum while he got a beer for himself. I looked at the bartender and then at Luke. “So, tell me something,” Luke said smiling.   
“Like what?” I said smiling as Luke pulled my chair closer. He put his hand on my thigh, making my skin tingle.   
“Tell me anything. What do you want to do when you finish college?” Luke asked tracing circles on my legs. I smiled and then shook my head looking down at the bar. “I promise that I won’t think it’s stupid.”  
“I want to be a director,” I said looking up at him.   
“For like movies and stuff?” He asked grabbing his beer.  
“Yeah, I want to be able to make something that everyone will love,” I said smiling. “I know it’s stupid but I would rather do that then design something that no one would wear.”  
“If it was your style of clothing I am sure that people would love it,” Luke said smiling. “You’re not a hard person to love.” Luke and I froze before glancing at each other and then taking a drink. A slow song came one and the people at the dance floor were dancing together. Luke got up and grabbed my hand, pulling me to the dance floor.  
“Luke, what are we doing?” I asked raising an eyebrow.   
“We are going to dance Ms. Director,” Luke chuckled. I laughed as he pulled me to him and started to sway back and forth. “Tell me something else,” Luke whispered.   
“Like what?” I whispered laying my head on his shoulder.   
“Just something about your life,” Luke whispered. “It can be anything.”  
“This is the most fun I’ve had in a long time,” I smiled. It was true. The only things that I had done for the past four years is go on bad dates and do my duty as the President’s daughter.   
“I’m glad that I could be a part of it,” Luke said smiling. I smiled and stood up to look at him. He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine, making me smile.   
“Are you ready to go to the room?” Luke asked as the music died down.   
“Yeah I am pretty tired,” I said nodding my head. Luke grabbed my hand and we walked back to the bar to grab our drinks and then headed to our room. On the way there Luke stopped four times to give fans autographs and take pictures. I didn’t mind it at all. I thought it was adorable that he loved his fans so much.   
“Sorry about that,” Luke said finishing with his forth fan. He grabbed my hand and continued to walk to the sets of stairs.   
“No, I think that it’s cute that you are willing to stop for your fans and take pictures and sign things for them,” I said smiling as Luke continued to pull me. “Luke, where is our room?”  
“We have a suite so it is going to be toward the top,” Luke said looking at the signs that led people toward their room.   
“You got a suite? Why not just a regular room?” I asked as Luke finally pulled me down a hall way.   
“Because those rooms are small and have tight spaces,” Luke said stopping at a door.  
“They are supposed to. It’s a ferry,” I laughed as Luke opened a door. I stepped in and saw a room with two night stands, a dresser, and a king size bed in the middle of the room pushed up against the wall. I turned toward the bathroom and saw that it was almost the size of a king sized bathroom.   
“It may just be a ferry but I thought we deserved a better sized room,” He said closing the door and locking it behind us.   
“I am actually kind of hungry. I am going to order some food if that’s alright,” I said walking to the phone.  
“I already told the bar tender to bring up some food for us,” Luke said walking into the bathroom. “Do you want to shower first?”  
“Uh yeah. I would love to,” I said walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind me. I looked at myself in the mirror. I touched my face and my hair. I looked like a completely different person but I also felt completely different. I smiled and turned the water on, ready to shower.   
*  
I walked out of the bathroom with a towel around my body. I put my clothes on the counter laid out and ready to dry. I saw that the food was already here and Luke was laying on the bed. He smiled at me and sat up. “I’m going to take a quick shower now.”  
I nodded and sat down on the bed. I didn’t know what we were going to do for clothes but I knew there was a clothes store on this ferry. I laid down on the bed, trying not to let the smell of food tempt me to eat without Luke. I ran my hands through my hair and took a deep breath.   
I started to wonder what happened to Kyle and Gus. I did feel bad for them since they were my friends, but I was still angry with my father for going back on his word. This wasn’t my fault. This was his fault. I sighed in frustration and grabbed my drink for the bar.   
I took a sip and decided to walk around the room. I heard the water turn off in the bathroom and then a ringing noise. When the ringing stopped I heard Luke’s voice. “Mum, I am fine. I am just with the girl that I told you about,” He said. There was a moment of silence. “Yes, the girl that I really liked. We are going to this parade in the Netherlands. I will call you when I get off the ferry. I love you too. Bye.”  
I smiled to myself and then turned as Luke walked out in just a towel. “Hi,” I said smiling.   
“Did you by chance hear that?” Luke asked smiling. I could tell that he was embarrassed.  
“Hear what?” I asked looking confused.   
“Nothing,” He said smiling. He looked at the tray of food and then at me. “Why haven’t you eaten?”  
“I didn’t want to eat without you,” I said smiling. “I just thought that you would be hungry too.”  
“What? I had a little snack bar nearly eight hours ago,” Luke said smiling. I laughed, and took a sip of my drink. “You can eat first.”   
“Fine. I see that I have no way of convincing you,” I said siting on the edge of the bed. I grabbed a plate and then the cover that was over the food. I pulled the cover off and saw nachos and sides. “You must have read my mind because I was really craving some of these,” I said grabbing some and then sitting back on the bed.  
Luke followed by grabbing some nachos and then sitting next to me. “That’s one thing I am good at. So, tell me about your family,” Luke said as he ate a nacho.  
“What do you want to know?” I asked looking at him as I ate.   
“The usual stuff, I guess. We don’t really talk about our families or anything,” Luke said nodding. “Which is odd because I just realized that I know very little about you and you know tons about me.”  
“Well, I am an only child. My mother passed before she could have any more children,” I said nodding. I tried not to look at Luke’s face, but out of the corner of my eyes I saw his face drop. “So, now it’s just me, my father, and the body guards. I don’t really have any friends because of the security, but I am close to my youngest cousin, Annabelle, and a cousin that is my age, Gabby.”  
“Is that all?” Luke asked grabbing my hand. I laughed and shook my head.  
“I was home schooled for the longest time. Going to college will be my first time at a school with other people,” I said nodding. I looked at Luke and saw that he was fascinated. “I will be going to school with Lana and Samantha, who are really my only two friends.”  
“I’m sorry about your mum,” Luke said putting his plate down. “I can’t even pretend to know what that feels like.”  
“I don’t like focusing on the sad things. Tell me about your family and your life,” I said nodding.  
“Well, I have two brothers who are the most annoying people on the planet but I get on with them anyway. I think that you would like them. I am in a band with three other guys, who are like family. I live in Australia, where the group One Direction discovered us,” Luke said stating the obvious.  
“No, no, no. I know everything about you that is in the magazines. My little cousin Annabelle loves you guys. I want to know about you,” I said poking his chest. I was wondering about Luke. We were running away together and we were only going on our second, official, date.  
“I really like you,” Luke said smiling.  
“See, I did not know that,” I said smiling. Luke smiled as he leaned in. He lightly gently pressed his lips to mine and then pulled back a little. Our noses touched and Luke looked into my eyes. Before I could take a breath Luke pressed his lips to mine. This kiss was anything but gentle.   
Luke ran his tongue over my bottom lip as I straddled him. I ran my tongue over his lip ring before slipping my tongue into his mouth. I ran my fingers through his hair, making him moan. Luke ran his hands up my thighs and under my towel making me gasp.   
Luke chuckled as he ran his hands up my back to undo my towel. I grabbed his hands, stopping him, and pulled away. “Do you have a condom?” I asked looking into his eyes. I couldn’t believe that I was doing this.   
“I do, in my wallet,” Luke said getting up and running into the bathroom. On his way there his towel fell and I got mooned. I laughed and shook my head as Luke ran backwards and grabbed his towel that was on the floor.   
After a couple moments Luke walked out with him wallet in his hand. He was still looking through his wallet, and he looked very frustrated. “I think Michael took it out,” Luke said closing his wallet and throwing in on the desk.   
“That’s alright. We can just talk,” I said smiling. Luke nodded and sat next to me, immediately grabbing my hand. I knew that Luke was upset about not having the protection that we needed, he wasn’t the only one. “Just think of it as getting to know each other better,” I said immediately regretting it.  
“There is nothing I would rather do more,” Luke said smiling. He pressed his lips to mine and then pulled me to him.

Gus and *Kyle-  
We ran down the ramp and to the closest ferry. Gus and I ran aboard, just making it before they took off, and toward the bar. “You look around the gift shop and I’ll check the desk,” Gus said before breaking up. I walked into the gift shop and scanned the area. The only people in the gift shop was an old, married couple, a blonde, and a child.   
“What have you done Katie?” I asked walking to the desk where Gus was talking to the receptionist.   
“Have you had any luck?” I asked as I approached.   
“No. She didn’t come aboard,” Gus said shaking his head. “She must have gotten on the other ferry, which is going to France.”  
“Great. So we are stuck here?” I asked looking around and then at Gus.  
“Yeah, until we get to the Netherlands,” Gus said nodding. “I got us each a room. So we are going to have to wait it out.”  
“Great,” I said taking the key card and walking to the bar. “You’re telling him.”  
“Why do I have to tell him?” Gus asked following me.   
“Because I did it last time something bad happened and this is your fault,” I said shaking my head.   
“How is this my fault?” Gus asked.   
“You were the one that just had to call out her name,” I said shaking my head.   
“She’s an adult. We shouldn’t have to do this, you know?” Gus said shaking his head.   
“Of course I know that. That’s all she talks about, but there are people that would hurt her and we can’t let that happen,” I said shaking my head. I ordered a bottle of water and then looked around the bar. Gus and I got some looks, probably because we were dressed in concert wear, but when I looked back at them they looked away.  
“How is Miriam?” Gus asked.  
“Really? That’s what you are wondering about?” I asked looking at him.  
“Hey, my best friend is getting married. I can’t wonder how that’s going?” Gus asked holding his hands up.  
“You can, but you don’t ask about my fiancé’s mother,” I said grabbing my water bottle and walking toward the rooms, laughing as Gus tried to make an excuse for asking about my fiancé’s mother. 

*Lana and Samantha-  
“I am starting to regret this plan,” Samantha said as we left the President’s office.  
“Oh relax. We both know that she needs a little freedom,” I said as we walked out onto the street. After the President sent some guys to get us for questioning we told the boys we would meet them at a pub down the street.   
We walked into the pub and to the back where the boys were waiting for us. “How’d it go?” Harry asked sitting down next to me. They didn’t know that we were talking to the President. They just thought that we were talking to her father who they thought was a Prime Minister.  
“It went alright I guess,” I said smiling. “He’s waiting for a call from her.”  
“Luke called and said that they are catching a ferry tonight,” Ashton said hanging up.  
“That means we should probably take one tomorrow,” Samantha said nodding.   
“Which is the plan,” Liam said looking at his phone. “I hope they are going to be fine.”  
“They will. They are probably going to have drinks, get to know each other, and fuck,” Calum said nodding.  
“Do you think me taking this from Luke’s wallet is going to get in the way of the fucking part?” Michael asked holding up a condom. We all laughed and ordered a round of drinks as we talked about plans.


End file.
